Unfragmented
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Sigh Why must I be like this? I stared back at my cables. Why? Why must Master make me feel if I can not live a normal life?…I knew the answer of course… Life is complicated for Miku a humanoid android made only to sing...


Unfragmented

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Unfragmented or anything related nor do I own Miku or Vocaloid (like I would :p), I however own this piece of writing.

_**Italics and bold: **_Line from the song

_Sigh_

_Why must I be like this?_

I stared back at my cables.

_Why?_

Why Must Master make me _feel_ if I can not live a normal life?…I knew the answer of course…

to sing…

to sing with emotion…

I was made to sing and nothing else. I am _made_ for no other purpose….

But…

"Miku how are you feeling today…?"

Master came into the room, not bothering to turn the light on in this dark emotionless room. I stared up at him from my place on the floor, my back aching from the pull of the cables, my mind in a slur from the vivid lights.

"_**lie I have to say again"**_

"I'm fine" I stuttered over my words giving an internal sigh.

"That's good" He said giving me a forced smile.

"_**Ache you give me with a smile"**_

"_**Turn it around;" **_please if only I could be with him. I loved to sing not because I am made to but because of the smile I get when you hear my voice.

I wanted to cry…yet..

Master went onto his routine checks, making sure I worked _'enough'_ to sing with my emotional synthesized voice. Some believed that I was just a robot reflecting human emotion. _So what if I was?_ The physical pain I get when I see his face is enough to make me cry. If I am a robot then why do I feel like this? I can't be just reflecting _their_ emotions. I am not just an emotionless android.

_Though sometimes I wish I were…_

"_**When all moralists are gone…." **_Maybe _they_ will let me live; like really live, in the real world without the unneeded burden of cables. I know it's not master's fault that I have to be this way. _They_ believe that I shouldn't live alongside humans; that I'm _'not right'_. All I can do is live day by day pondering the exact reason for my existence. Only being _let out_ to write, sing and learn. _They_ won't even let me out.

_Why?_

_Why must I live this way?_

"Miku you hungry?" I was suddenly awoken from my reverie. I did not look up.

Master had done his _'checks'_ and brought over some chocolate. A secret desire he let me indulge in. I liked to eat though it was certainly not allowed. _'He'_ had created me yet…why did _they_ implicate so many rules on the both of us.

"I will try to bring some leeks next time ok" He smiled his face genuine this time. I finally smiled back. I couldn't say no to leeks.

"Hey are you done yet?" Someone called out from a far off distant land.

"Coming" Master's smile faded. He gave me a quick smile, reluctantly making his way up the stairs towards the light. He walked away slowly as though not wanting to leave me. He knew he could do nothing for me, it was not allowed and I had long since given up on _living._

"_**I touch the world with my voice so…"**_

"_**Will we understand each other by compromise someday?"**_

"_**Don't you see? Its much better to shed tears you cannot grasp…than to tell you a lie again"**_

"Master…"

He stopped. Halfway up the stairs. He tuned and came towards me, no hint of emotion on his bland face.

"Master…Master" My voice felt dry. The ache in my chest, the cold dull ache, fell like a stone. The pain the anger, the sorrow, all my emotion, it all came pouring out like a deep wound. My tears came pouring down as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"I don't want to live this way anymore. Master please" The pain in my voice was evident; _**"There the voice I'm unfamiliar to and it's fragments"**_

"Master I love you" I had blurted it out no sooner than I had thought it.

"Miku trust me I know…please don't cry"

I looked up into the brown eyes of the seventeen year old genius.

"Miku I will get you out of here I promise. I am afraid to love you but I do. I hate to see your pain, I wish that I hade not created you…seeing you suffer…"

"If I hadn't have been made then I wouldn't have known you" I blurted out. I touched his face lightly. He held me in his arms as I broke free from my heavy burden- my feelings and the cables; and I cried until morning, feeling _like normal_ for the first time in my life.

"Miku I love you"

…I hope to regain the lost fragments of my life…


End file.
